Bless the broken road
by storm05
Summary: After a rape is carried out on a member of the bladebreakers no one seems to be able to help him, however, that all changes when a certain older brother of another bladebreaker comes home from BEGA
1. Prologue

Title: Bless the broken road

Rating: T (however possible mentions of R rated content)

Genre: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: I can't believe I forgot to do this for 'what hurts the most' anyways obviously I don't own, never have done and never will. Nor do I owe the song.

WARNING: YAOI and also mentions of YAOI RAPE. Yaoi rape, as I call it, basically means when a male rapes another male. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

Summary: After a rape is carried out on a member of the bladebreakers no one seems to be able help him, however, that all changes when a certain older brother of another Bladebreaker comes home from BEGA.

Set shortly after season three. For reference, in case anyone wonders the song used throughout is by Rascal Flatts and is called 'Bless the broken road'

Will be a chapter story so there is more to come that is if you like it and want me to continue. Please inform me if you think the rating is to low and I will up it.

Storm05

Prologue

_Pain, fear, anger, isolation, pain, fear, anger, isolation was all that could be heard through his head. The towering figure above him, seemingly encased in a layer of black to his dazed and drugged state was all that could penetrate his mind as he lay there, completely merciless to his attacker. Struggling hadn't helped, neither had the shouting for help, all that had been given as a reward was a loud thud and crack as his head was bashed repeatedly against the hard brick wall and a sharp stab as a needle was pushed roughly into his arm, armed in itself with a powerful sedative. _

That's what his reward had been, just for doing the most logical thing.

_From the moment the drug entered his system he had felt the ice cold hands of his attacker beginning to travel over his torso, plucking at fabric as his body was touched and caressed, almost to any passer-by seeming as though it was merely to teens who had started the ritual of sexual intercourse in a dark alleyway rather than in a house of some kind. The seemingly endless bliss of young love. How wrong anyone who had thought that had been, for if they had looked closely enough they would have seen the blood trickling down the side of the sub missive's face, if they had been able to look closely enough they would have seen the needle a few metres away, a drop of the substance barely hanging on to it's pointed tip. That was if they had looked closely, in reality of the moment though that was not happening, all that had happened in the time it had taken him to draw himself away from the situation in the only way he knew how, was that his attacker had stripped him of his shirt, lips and teeth grazing harshly against his skin drawing blood on every stroke._

_All too soon the pain in his chest began to become unbearable and his weak cry of pain only earned him a slap around the face and a hushed whisper of 'easy young one, don't worry pain is pleasure as they say. My little sex slave the night is young, there is yet much more to come'._

_And with that all that could be heard in the dark alley was the occasional groan or moan of pleasure from the rapist as he 'sucked off' his prey before entering him harshly and finally, ultimately releasing into the tight passageway of his captive. _

_Following this he pulled out, pulled back on his trousers and left the dark alleyway, leaving behind him a bleeding and now unconscious beyblader by the name of Rei Kon._

Hope that was ok, please review and tell me what you think. I would like to know if you want me to carry this on or not. As usual I accept flames and CC.

Storm05


	2. Reawakening with fear

Right I will warn you that this chapter is really short but I've tried so many times to make it longer and nothing seemed to work, so I've decided to post this up and then just go on from there.

Thanks for the reviews and just to let you know yes Hiro/Hitoshi will be in this story and will feature in the next chapter.

Enjoy despite its shortness,

Storm05

Chapter 1 – Reawakening with fear

Normal POV

A loud gasp was all that was heard in the room as the Chinese male within it shot up in pure terror, slowly, however, as his senses began to regain itself he realised that he was no longer held in place by his captor but merely a drip filled with what appeared to be a water type substance and another filled with blood.

On the outside he appeared to relax but inside his instincts was stronger than ever, pinpointing every movement that came near to his room. It was no surprise then that when the door opened and the navy haired bladebreaker known as Takao Kinomiya came in quietly at first but then practically strangling him when he saw that he was awake, he let out a scream of pure terror causing all within the facility to jump to action.

For instead of Takao's warm friendly chocolate brown eyes he had seen his attackers ice blue ones and his senses had gone into overload. The only thing he had fought to try to do was to fight back and prevent anything from happening, thus in doing so, completely missing the cries of Takao and the ones of his team-mates as they got Takao and Rei separate and tried to penetrate through Rei's mind to let him know it was them.

It didn't work instead the doctors restrained him and injected him with a powerful sedative; it did the job in calming Rei down. However, his actions beforehand had scared his team-mates even Kai to a point that could not be returned to or be as easily accepted. He had been afraid of them and now to a certain extent they were afraid of him. In some ways there relationship would never be the same.


	3. Some kind of miracle

This chapter is the start of the songs lyrics. The disclaimer is at the beginning and that's where it will only be. Also there is a little jump in this by about a couple of weeks; Rei is now at home, although it has only been for one day. I tried to add more scenes when he was in hospital but I realised that it just wasn't working so I jumped and I know think it worked out better.

Also I have now finished my exams and thus school so updates should hopefully come quicker.

Enjoy,

Storm05

Chapter 2 – Some kind of miracle

_**I set out on a narrow way, many years ago**_

_**Hoping I would find true love along the broken road**_

_**But I got lost a time or two**_

_**Wipe my brow kept pushing through**_

_**I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you**_

Hiro smiled softly as he neared the dojo that he had spent so much of his life in, maybe not as much as Tyson, but still he came pretty close. However, the scene he was met with was not one of happiness and joy but of sadness, misery and a look of panic as though if they did something wrong, something would happen.

"Grandpa, Tyson what's going on?"

"Y-y-you don't know, do you?"

"No what, Tyson?

"Rei" seeing Hiro's bewildered look Grandpa Granger finished off the sentence

"Rei was raped Hiro, a couple of weeks back now, but he only got back yesterday, so far no one's been able to get through to him. Not even Tyson or Max or his old team. It heartbreaking for all of us, he's dying Hiro. He was on drips but now he's not, he's not getting any nourishment. Even Kai's cried that's how important he is to everyone. He is the symbol of strength and unity for the team. They need him just as he needs them"

"Where is he?"

"In his room, why?"

"You'll see"

Normal POV

When Hiro entered he wasn't surprised at what he saw, Rei was curled up in a foetal position in the middle his bed completely covered by the blanket, he thought back and remembered how his friend had been when the same thing had happened to her.

"Rei, its Hiro-" seeing Rei flinch and try to curl into a tighter ball he paused in his sentence and carefully sat in the chair next to the bed putting the food (2 rolls and a glass of water) on the bedside table.

"Easy Rei I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to help. I know how you are feeling. Your feeling alone and scared so your trying to protect yourself in the only way you know how, by withdrawing into yourself and hiding from everyone else"

"How?" Rei whispered his voice dry and raspy due to the little amount he had drunk. Hiro needed no more, he knew what Rei wanted to know, how he had known.

"Simple, I had a friend who was raped and she acted just the way you did" Hiro smiled at Rei softly and was met with two wide golden eyes filled with tears. As Rei tried to hold them back Hiro said nothing but simply reached forward and gently pulled Rei's head to his chest softly wrapping an arm around his waist and softly stroking his hair. It did the trick and Rei silently started sobbing, his frame shaking and quivering against Hiro's firm chest, but Hiro had one last thing to say.

"She was a virgin to you know"

A little while later Hiro left Rei sleeping peacefully having finally eaten and drunk something. Hiro smiled softly, although Rei was a long way from being who he was once more, he had no doubt of as to Rei becoming who he once was. It would take time and effort but Hiro knew that being in the dojo surrounded by his both his teams would only end up causing more distress. He had an idea, but first he needed to have a word with his grandfather. He had Rei's answer now all he needed was his.


	4. One day we will return

Oh my god I can't believe it's been 9/10 months since I last updated where has the time gone, I'm so sorry everyone but I'm not going to try and make excuses so as a somewhat apology I'm updated with two chapters rather than just one.

Thank you for all the reviews.

Enjoy,

Storm05

Chapter 3 – One day we will return

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_**Yes he did**_

The journey to the lodge where he and Rei would stay until Rei was ready to return home had been a long one, and it certainly hadn't been easy. To start with it had taken Hiro days to convince his grandfather that this was the best option in order for Rei to have a swift but successful recovery. However, it had been telling Rei that had been the most rewarded part.

Flashback

Walking into Rei's bedroom Hiro smiled softly at the scene, Rei was fast asleep and had curled himself into a very cat-like position, at the same time was purring softly in his sleep. Hiro himself was pleased at this development, although Rei was still having nightmares, they were occurring less often and this meant that Rei was beginning the healing process and starting to move on with his life. He was still a long way from being there but he was getting there and that in itself was a start.

Not wanting to disturb him Hiro moved quietly over to the chair and as he sat there visually checked out the obvious injuries he could see that had occurred from the attack and was pleased to see that they seemed to be healing quickly and efficiently. However, although this was a good thing the main concern was Rei's emotional state; one wrong move could end in tragedy.

Before he could contemplate further he felt the bed shift and as he looked up at Rei's face as was met with two beautiful golden pools that held within them a silent question, wait a minute, since when had he thought Rei's eyes were beautiful?

Upon realising that Rei had just asked him a question Hiro abruptly came down to earth with a jolt to his system. He wasn't attracted to Rei, was he?

"Hiro" came Rei's voice again, "what are you doing in here?"

"I'm in here because I've got news. You know that trip I mentioned, just you and me in the mountains for a while, we'll we can go"

Rei spoke no answer verbally but his eyes light up with a joy that hadn't been seen once since the attack.

Hiro smiled, happy at seeing a glimpse of the old Rei, even if it was just for a few seconds. Softly he got up and moved towards the door before stopping and turning back to the neko-jin, who despite no longer grinning was at least smiling a content smile, "we leave tomorrow morning, early, before the others will be up"

End flashback


	5. New realisations

Enjoy,

Storm05

Chapter 4 – New realisations

_**I think about the years I spent just passing through**_

_**I'd like to have the time I lost and give it back to you**_

_**But you just smile and take my hand**_

_**You've been there you understand**_

_**It's all part of a grander plan that is coming true**_

Two golden pools flickered open as a stream of sunlight poured in through the open curtains onto the tanned face below it, almost as if nature itself was trying to convince him that it was time to get out of bed, come out of his room and start to get his life back in order. Eyes flickered around the room, taking in everything, from the wardrobe, chest of drawers, bookcase and desk on one side, to the simple bed that he was currently residing in and finally the plain decoration that was within the room that held a Chinese origin to it. Smiling softly Rei swung his legs out of bed and stretched, whilst wondering whether Hiro had a similar design in his room only with a Japanese theme.

Decided that if it we're so he would find out later he slipped on some clothes and padded softly down the wooden stairs, wincing when he heard two or three of them creak at the weight as he stepped on them. 'Great, now I've probably woken him up' Rei thought, before gasping and jumping around when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his movement so fast that if the arm on his shoulder hadn't moved to around his waist he would have fallen backwards down the stairs.

"Easy Rei" came the soothing voice of Hiro, "it's just me, sorry I startled you"

"Come let's go and have some breakfast" said Hiro releasing Rei's waist and beginning to guide him down the rest of the stairs. However had both of them not been so engrossed in what they were doing they would have realised that both of them missed Hiro's arm around Rei's waist and having contact with one another.

Breakfast had turned out to be a quiet affair, occasional conversation from Hiro about ideal things such as the weather and if he wanted to do anything then they no doubt could had occurred but Rei had sensed that Hiro wasn't trying to keep the noise to a minimum with the sole purpose of easing the tension Rei would no doubt, and was, feeling. No he had a feeling that this was how Hiro liked to eat.

"Do you always eat like this?" came Rei's softly spoken words that carried clearly throughout the otherwise quiet kitchen.

"Yes. Why, Rei, are you trying to say that you'd prefer me to eat like Tyson?" Hiro teasingly exclaimed, grinning when Rei blushed ferociously and stammered an answer.

"N-n-n-no, you j-just eat s-s-so differently that's all I meant" Rei said having finally got his stutter under control. Why was it whenever he looked at Hiro he blushed and whenever he got teased by him he stuttered. Whatever the reason he had to admit it was starting to annoy him although despite this even he had to admit that as usual Hiro was looking very attractive and handsome this morning and absolutely kiss-.

Rei couldn't control his gasp of shock and the widening of his eyes as he realised just what his was thinking. No way, he wasn't about to say Hiro looked kissable, no it wasn't as though he liked him in that way, right? Rei gulped and blushed as Hiro turned his gaze on him, dark mahogany meeting golden orbs as Hiro questioned him not with words but with his eyes, silently asking if he was alright. Rei nodded, not trusting his verbal speech at the current time. Hiro didn't seem to believe him but did not press the issue, he merely reached across the table and softly squeezed Rei's hand before suggesting that go into the local town and look around properly.

However, as Hiro got up and started to wash up the dishes Rei's eyes followed his movements unconsciously and Rei's hand continued to tingle with electricity where he had touched him. He had a feeling that this was going to be a long afternoon.

AN: ok guys hope you enjoyed, I was going to make it longer but then I figured I'd give you a small cliffhanger. Anyways the next chapter will be up soon I promise.


	6. Shower Hassle

Ok all just a quick note, I'm well aware that at this moment in time the song lyrics are not making much sense with the storyline. This is my fault, when I first started this it was meant to be only a 5/6 chapter story at most and therefore allowing each verse to each chapter, excluding the prologue and epilogue. However as you can tell we are on chapter 5 already and there is no end in sight for this story.

So from now on there will be a different song added for a many chapters as there is yet to come. By this I mean that once 'bless the broken road' has no more lyrics, I will be adding a new song and then when that songs lyrics having finished, anothers will begin etc etc.

To all that reviewed THANKYOU and **konsneko** here's your answer to your question that you asked me by e-mail.

By the way all this is random but has anyone else noticed that Hiro isn't on the drop-down list of characters, on the site itself. Man I don't get that, he is an important character after all.

Anyways enough of my rambling, here's chapter 5 for you all,

Enjoy,

Storm05

Chapter 5 – Shower hassle

_**Every long lost dream led me to where you are**_

_**Others who broke my heart**_

_**They were like northern stars**_

_**Pointing me on my way, into your loving arms**_

_**This much I know is true**_

_**That God blessed the broken road**_

_**That led me straight to you**_

_**Yes he did**_

"Oh for Buddha's sake!" came the loud cry from the bathroom, that had Hiro's gaze moving quizzically from the page of his novel, to the stairs, wondering what was wrong.

Deciding it was no doubt for the best Hiro calmly got up and walked briskly to the stairs before ascending.

Standing in front of it, Rei couldn't help but glare at his reflection in the mirror, it was typical bad luck, even though they hadn't gone out yet. He had a dilemma; he needed to wash his hair whilst he was in the shower – before they went out in but due to his injuries sustained in his attack – at this thought Rei started to shiver violently – he was unable to. He needed help, and as embarrassing as it was to admit, he needed Hiro.

"Rei, are you alright?" came Hiro's voice from the other side of the door.

"No" came Rei's shaky reply, " I n-need help Hiro, come in"

At this Hiro burst open the door and raced to Rei's side, visibly checking Rei for any injuries. Seconds later after being unable to see anything, he gently cupped Rei's right cheek in his hand and turned Rei's face towards his own.

"What's wrong? What do you need help with?" he spoke softly and gently not wanting to scare Rei, so he also pulled him into a reassuring hug and stroked his back soothingly. After a few seconds Hiro let a small smile slip as Rei's arms snaked around his neck, Rei's head moving from his chest to his right shoulder and resting there.

"My hair" Rei murmured.

"I'm sorry repeat that Rei, I didn't hear what you said"

"I said, my hair, it needs washing but because of my i-injuries I can't do it myself … shuddering Rei continued "… so I was wondering if you could do it for me butofcourseifyoucan't hmm…"

Chuckling softly at Rei's wide-eyed expression, Hiro's gaze softened and he smiled removing his hand from Rei's mouth.

"Course I'll wash it for you, come on". Gently Hiro tightened his grip a little and turned around so his back was facing the wall of the walk-in shower. He began to walk backwards.

"Hiro!" Rei cried whilst laughing, "Stop! You'll fall over"

"No I won't, I'm good at this" murmured Hiro in mock defiance.

"At what walking backwards or making me happy again?"

Both stopped moving altogether at Rei's last comment and two shades of eyes locked onto each other, unable to either move or glance away. Eyes remained fixed, once again Hiro found himself lost in the depths of the beautiful golden pools that lay just opposite, the being that beheld them just as beautiful.

"What did you mean by that Rei?"

"Well i-i-I um" Rei stammered trying to hide his face that had now turned a vivid red in embarrassment.

"Rei" spoke Hiro softly and soothingly trying to ease the obvious embarrassment that his companion that still was embraced in his arms was clearly feeling.

"Look at me. Come on Rei, look at me" spoke Hiro. However, when he received no reply, neither vocal or physical his hands gently loosened his grip around Rei's waist till only the tips of his fingers were resting on his sides. Following this he began to tickle him.

"Hiro stop!" Cried Rei whom was struggling to stand and had ended up collapsed against Hiro's chest as his laughing continued.

"You gonna look at me now then" grinned Hiro

"Y-yes" panted Rei

"Oh, and how do I know I can believe you" spoke Hiro

No answer came but Rei's head slowly moved upwards until gazes were once again fixed on the others orbs. Unknowingly their faces inched closer until noses touched and unconsciously rubbed against one another in an Eskimo kiss. However before anything else could happen the ringing of the phone interrupted them and both gazes broke. Hiro reluctantly loosened his grip on Rei and felt the other blader sigh in response.

Leaning down so his mouth was against Rei's ear he murmured, "Stay here, I'll wash your hair for you when I get back. It's probably gramps; I gave him the number in case anything happened whilst we were away". With that Hiro once again moved away from him and walked out the door, turning back briefly to flash Rei a reassuring smile.

"Hello"

"Hiro, it's Mr Dickenson"

"Oh good to here from you sir, I'm assuming this is about Rei?"

"Yes yes it is, how is he doing? Any better?"

"Yeah actually he seems to be improving already and we've only been here 24 hours or so"

"Good, that's good indeed"

"How have Tyson and the others taken it?"

"Truly better than expected, well once it had been explained anyway. I believe this trip away isn't just going to benefit Rei longtime but also the others. It will allow them all to both strengthen and weaken bonds between each other."

"Indeed"

"Well anyways I must be of Hiro, tell Rei I asked after him. Goodbye"

"I will bye Mr Dickenson"

Placing the phone down on the stand Hiro moved back upstairs to the bathroom, where he found Rei still standing in the same spot he left him. Walking over Hiro couldn't help but grin, Rei was of in his own little world. Deciding to make the most of the situation Hiro crept up behind him and poked him hard and fast on both sides of his waist.

"ahh" came the surprised cry from Rei, which resulted in Hiro bursting into noisy laughter at the priceless look on Rei's face. Glaring at him Rei took a mock swing at Hiro's head, only to find his wrist enclosed in Hiro's strong and powerful grip. Pulling the blader back into his arms Hiro gently lead him backwards and loosened the raven locks held in place by the wrap.

Turning the shower on his gaze softened. "Close your eyes, I don't want to get shampoo in them"

Blushing Rei did as requested and as soon as Hiro had started to lather up his hair he couldn't hold back his contentment and began to purr. Despite all the early embarrassments he felt extremely content and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he had come to realise that he loved being in Hiro's arms.

Sighing he leant more against Hiro's chest. It was definitely going to be a long afternoon.

AN: hope you enjoyed that, the longest chapter so far.


	7. Of showers and saviours

Hey all, here's the next chapter for you

Hey all, here's the next chapter for you. Thanks go to **Konsneko **for the review and to everyone else who read and didn't review.

Oh and here's what you've been waiting for. I'm sure you can guess what I mean.

WARNING : (to anyone who is reading this and doesn't like the following, don't say I didn't warn you) YAOI ahead. Not in this chapter but if you want it, there will be a lemon in the future.

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter as I've changed it so many times trying to get it perfect.**_

Enjoy,

Storm05

Chapter 6 – Of showers and saviours

Soft purring quietly ceased as Hiro guided him out the shower and wrapped Rei up in a large fluffy towel, before he bundled his raven locks into another one. A light blush erupted over Rei's cheeks as Hiro's arms tightened around him as he began to rub him dry. After a few minutes Rei pulled away blushing deeply and began to dry his lower regions his gaze at the floor. As if he sensed his discomfort Hiro began to turn his back before being stopped by Rei. Turning back his gaze questioning Rei answered

"There's not much point Hiro, you've already seen how bad-looking I am so…" before he could continue, however, soft lips pressed against his own and Hiro's arms once again sneaked round his waist holding him loosely enough to allow him to pull away if he wished. However, to Hiro's astonishment Rei's arms snaked around his neck and shivering he felt Rei press himself tighter against his body. Smiling into the kiss Hiro tightened his grip and continued to share a few more caresses before pulling away, allowing both Rei and himself to take in gulps of air. A few minutes of silenced passed before Hiro spoke quickly,

"I'm sorry Rei I shouldn't have done that"

"Hiro, -d-do…"

"Spit it out" spoke Hiro nervousness edging his voice.

"Do you like me, as more than a friend?"

Hiro didn't answer for several minutes, his mind debating whether or not to admit of his recent feelings towards the Chinese blader opposite him. Removing his gaze from Rei's feet his eyes travelled up his body, lingering in some areas, until they came to his face. Mahogany eyes widened considerably when he looked onto Rei's face only to find trickles of tears falling down his cheeks.

"Rei" came the breathy whisper that escaped from Hiro's lips before the bluenette's brain had time to even consider the possibility of saying anything anyway.

"Why, why did you kiss me if you don't like me?" came Rei brokenly. After this he bolted towards the door only to be caught by strong arms which embraced him and pulled him back against him – Rei's back against his chest. Before anything could be said Hiro's head dropped to Rei's shoulder and one of his arms slipped up Rei's naked body to rest over his rapidly beating heart.

"Rei I need to tell you something. I like you, as more than a friend. I'm not just saying that to make you feel better, I mean it. I've liked you, consciously at least – as he spoke he thought of the 3rd worlds where he gaze always used to train to Rei unconsciously, only now he realised why – for a few weeks now and who wouldn't your beautiful, funny, smart and have to be one of the most down to earth people I have ever met. If you'll give the opportunity and feel the same way, I'd like to date you. So…"

"Yes" whispered Rei and then repeated with more confidence "Yes I'd like to date you. I like you, Hiro, as more than a friend too". Following this sentence Rei turned in Hiro's arms and once allowing him room to do this, Hiro moved forward so that his and Rei's noses rubbed against one another in an Eskimo kiss.

"If my memory serves me correctly we seemed to have ended up like this not to long ago" grinned Hiro, mahogany eyes clearly showing his teasing.

"Yep" drawled Rei chuckling turning into full blown laughter as Hiro once again started to tickle him. Smiling broadly Hiro removed his hands from Rei's ticklish sides and before the other male even had time to react, swept him off his feet and held him securely in his arms, bridal style.

"Eek" came a squeak from Rei at this moment before he looked up at Hiro with enchanting golden eyes filled with nothing but warmth and affection. Hiro bent his head softly and kissed him on the temple and then on the lips.

"Come on, we need to get you dressed, unless you want to get a chill of course" Hiro teased.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind if I had you to look after me. Would you if I did?"

"I would but I don't want to" seeing Rei's frown he continued "because then you would be sick and I wouldn't like it if you were sick especially as it would be my fault"

"No it wouldn't" protested Rei

"Yes it would because it would've been me that made you stand around undressed for a while in the first place".

Before he could protest still further, like he no doubt would, Hiro pressed his lips to Rei's and slowly licked Rei's bottom lip with his tongue. He heard Rei's breathe hitch and fearing he'd gone to far made to pull back only to find Rei's lips parting in response. Smiling into the kiss he gently slipped his tongue inside and began to explore Rei's moist cavern. His tongue brushed over the roof of his mouth and teeth and he continued to do so, all the while coaxing Rei's tongue to 'dance' with his own.

After a while the kiss was reluctantly broken allowing both to take in gulps of air and for Hiro to adjust the male still cradled in his arms.

"Was that too fast?" I mean I don't want to push you in anyway, only what you want and nothing more till your ready" spoke Hiro softly.

"Not too fast but fast enough for now. Is that ok?"

"That's good, I don't want to push you and anyway what did I say, only what you want and nothing more"

"Thank you"

"Nah don't thank me, it's all selfish. I just want to spend as much time with you as possible in any way"

"Flatter" came Rei's voice holding within it a teasing tone.

"You do know that you sounded like Tyson for a minute there, with the whole 'nah' comment". Grinning he took in the sight of Hiro's face, eyes wide and mouth open in shock. Still smiling he pressed his lips to Hiro's swiftly before pulling back as Hiro snapped out of his trance.

"Thought I'd lost you for a minute there" teased Rei once again.

"ha-ha very funny" spoke Hiro sarcastically before frowning as he noticed the slight tremors through Rei's body, as the male started to shiver.

"right that's it we're getting some clothes on you and then your going to sit on the settee downstairs with some blankets and get warm again.

"What are you, my mother" laughed Rei

"No, I'm your new boyfriend who wants to protect you and keep you safe and healthy for as long as you'll let me" replied Hiro

Blinking in astonishment Rei smiled softly and noticing this Hiro couldn't resist brushing his lips softly against Rei's. Pulling back he looked at him fondly before walking into Rei's bedroom and closely the door behind him with his foot.

To be continued…..


	8. Town Glamour

Ok thankyou to all of you that have stuck with the story so far. This chapter for me has been the hardest to write so far.

Here's the next chapter for you all, which also includes a new song. "this everyday love" by Rascal Flatts.

Enjoy,

Storm05

_Can't get enough of this everyday love  
Can't get enough of this everyday love_

_Each morning the sun shines through my window  
Lands on the face of a dream come true  
I shuffle to the kitchen for my coffee  
And catch up on the front page morning news  
Then she walks up behind me and throws her arms around my neck  
Just another normal thing I've come to expect_

Chapter 7 – Town glamour

Walking through the market place he couldn't help but admire the stalls and scenery that surrounded him. Indeed though, if he had removed his cape he would have looked very out of place here, his ice blue orbs made sure of that. However, he was here for one reason and one reason only to reclaim the one who had unconsciously filled his head from the moment after he left him.

_You had better watch out Rei, I'm coming for you. We still have some unfinished business should I recall, you should have remembered that everything comes back to haunt you eventually…_

Meanwhile…

"Hiro"

"Yeah"

"How exactly are we getting to the town?"

"The same way we got here" smiled Hiro gently pulling Rei into his arms, his hands locked at the base of his back.

"You mean the car" chuckled Rei, leaning back to stare at the handsome face and dark mahogany orbs he had unconsciously fallen so hard for.

"Yeah I mean the car" said Hiro before gently leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his boyfriends lips. Smiling he deepened the kiss at Rei's mewl of pleasure, ravishing his lover until the lack of air grew too great to be ignored. Pulling Rei closer to him he sighed, breathing in the scent of the luxurious raven locks, before placing a soft kiss to his forehead and pulling away to turn to head towards the car.

"I thought it was meant to be ladies first?" drawled Rei from behind him.

"Yeah but your no lady" laughed Hiro before ducking the playful fist Rei had swung at his head and instead grabbing it and pulling Rei to him before lifting him up over his shoulder.

"Hiro, put me down!" yelled Rei whilst trying desperately not to laugh.

"Afraid I can't do that angel, since you're not a woman I can't let you walk first so we'll walk together instead"

"We can do that easier if you put me down"

"Yeah but then I won't be able hold you and I want nothing more than to hold you as much as possible now that I'm with you"

Rei couldn't help the smile and the look of adoration that erupted over his face at these words and couldn't' help increasing as Hiro pulled him down and held him in front of his body so that both could look at each other. Leaning forward Rei pressed his lips against his boyfriend's relishing in the warm and love that radiated from him. Somehow he knew, with Hiro by his side he would be able to let go of the past and get on with the future.

MEANWHILE…

"TYSON! Your not concentrating, for goodness sake how can you expect to defeat these newcomers in the charity match if you can't even concentrate when doing three simple beyblade practises?"

"I've got the picture Hil and I'm sorry but my minds not on beyblade right now!"

"Well what is it on then/"

"What do you think?"

"I don't know how am I supposed to know what your…

"Rei and Hiro! Ok that's what's on my mind you happy now?" spat Tyson before spinning, calling his blade and storming into the dojo.

"You know he doesn't mean it at you Hil" spoke Max from behind her (having been the observer of the scene for the last few minutes) but he's upset, Hiro's his brother and Rei's like one to him to. He's just worried and you know what Tyson's like when he's worried, he gets angry and frustrated"

"B-but I didn't mean it in a bad way, he knows that right" Spluttered the brunette female. Quietly she added 'You know that right?" Turning to face the blond boy opposite her.

"Of course I know that and so does he, just give him time to calm down and it will be fine" The blond flashed one of his million watt smiles and waved goodbye to Hilary before going over to Kenny to discuss strategies and improvement techniques.

From a distance Kai observed the scene, a small smirk erupted over his face. With Rei and Hiro gone, it would seem that the role of peacemaker and advisor had fallen unwittingly on Max's shoulders and, surprising as it was, the blond appeared to be living up to the standards. It seemed that Rei and Hiro had unconsciously taught them so much and yet had asked for so little in return. That, even he, had to credit them for. Looking to the sky Kai thought of one thing, he hoped they were alright and safe. In his heart he felt this incident was not yet over for Rei.

To be continued…


	9. We go uphill

Ok guys here's another chapter for you since you deserve it for having to wait for so long. All I can say is chaos and exams.

Hope you enjoy it, would like to hear your opinions in reviews.

Enjoy,

Storm05

_It's ordinary plain and simple  
Typical, this everyday love  
Same 'ol, same 'ol keeping it new  
(Same 'ol/This everyday love)  
Emotional, so familiar  
Nothing about it too peculiar  
Oh, but I can't get enough  
Of this everyday love_

Chapter 8 – We go uphill...

Walking down the main shopping street and actually having a good time was nothing Hiro ever expected to be able to do in his life, but now with Rei by his side he found that it was remarkably easy to. Of course being able to watch him moving through the clothing racks and to observe the gentle (and unconscious) sway of his hips as he walked was a bonus to this but still. Hiro's gaze softened as he took in the feline features of his boyfriend as Rei's eyes lit up having found a t-shirt that he liked, yet seeing Rei's sudden frown and a sad look appear in his eyes, Hiro moved forward to investigate.

"Rei, What's wrong?"

"It's nothing Hiro, don't worry about it, lets just go" Rei made a move to walk away, but Hiro caught him gently by the elbow and pulled him back into his chest, arms tightening gently around his waist.

Seeing Rei's gaze was now directed to the floor Hiro slipped his fingers underneath his chin and tilted his head up until his gaze faced his own.

Moving his hand away from Rei's chin, he slid it up until he was gently stroking the side of Rei's cheek. His own gaze flicking across Rei's own drinking in all the emotions he found there. Leaning forward he gently pressed his lips to Rei's in a soft yet lingering kiss.

Pulling back Hiro spoke, indicating towards the shirt, "What's wrong with the shirt? I think you would look amazing in it, it would really suit you so why don't you get it?"

"I like it yes, but I can't get it ok" Rei made a move to walk of again only to find himself back in Hiro's arms where he was originally.

"Why can't you get it?" Hiro spoke his nose softly rubbing Rei's in a natural and unconscious display of affection.

"Because I can't"

"Why?"

"Because I can't ok"

"Why Rei, come on just tell me the truth"

"Because I can't afford it ok, are you happy now that you got your answer" Rei spat, his eyes seemingly holding an angry look despite the fact that his voice was a laced with a different form of emotion. Sadness.

"Rei, is that all? Come here" Pulling him back into his chest again Hiro leant his head on Rei's shoulder and softly kissed the side of his neck.

Pulling back to meet eye contact with Rei he spoke "Go and pick out as many as you want that you like and I'll pay ok" Seeing Rei on the verge of protesting, he placed a finger to his lips and said "No arguments" before pulling him into another soft kiss, feeling Rei respond this time as he felt his gratitude through the kiss.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause problems" Rei spoke his own voice sounding so insecure, it took all of Hiro's strength not to throw his arms around his boyfriend and never let him go.

"Taking Rei's hand and, once again, gently caressing the side of his cheek to prove his sincerity Hiro replied "Of course it's fine and it's not a problem, meeting your hearts desire will never be a problem to me"

Rei gazed up at Hiro in astonishment, that had to be the sweetest thing anyone had every said to him. Trying desperately not to cry with happiness he wrapped his arms around Hiro's neck and snuggled into his side. Feeling Hiro's arms sneak around his waist again and lodge him in a firm grip, he sighed with happiness, smiling into Hiro's neck as he felt the older male pull back slightly to kiss his temple.

Hiro couldn't help but smile down at the sight before him yet sighing he pulled away. At seeing the confusion etched into Rei's face he quickly explained "As much as I would love to hold you all day long, I'd rather do it somewhere other than the middle of a shop. Shopping never has been my thing"

Rei laughed at this comment before turning to the racks of clothes and picking of the t-shirt he had been eyeing up previously, before wandering over to another rail to do the same. Once again Hiro meandered after him, personally picking up extra items that he thought would look good on his tiger and, after Rei's agreement of liking them, putting them in the basket whilst stopping protests from Rei by kissing him.

This is how, Hiro came to the conclusion, after having spent a further two hours in the shopping centre, he never did like shopping. The reason, unlike now, he had never had anyone to share it with, and despite the fact that Rei was still trying to protest about how much money Hiro had spent on him, he came to the conclusion that he could grow to like shopping. Especially if it meant more shopping with Rei.

**Two hours later**

Hearing the shower switch of, Rei placed the last of the noodles mixed with seafood and vegetables onto two plates and took them over to the table, before moving back over to the drawers to get out both cutlery and chopsticks (as he didn't no which one Hiro would prefer to use). Hearing footsteps meandering down the stairs he quickly closed the draw and made his way back over to the table where he presided to add the cutlery and chopsticks next to the dinner. Feeling arms creep around him and gently pull him back into a warm chest he sighed lightly and leaned his head onto the muscular shoulder behind him.

Kissing the side of Hiro's neck he murmured "Dinner's Ready"

"So I can see, what's the occasion? You didn't have to cook you know"

"There is no occasion, other than me wanting to spend some more time with you, and I know I didn't have to do it but I wanted to since you spent all that money on me earlier when you didn't have to. So I thought I would kind of return the favour"

"Thank you angel, but you didn't have to do anything, I told you as long as your happy that's what's important to me" Turning Rei around in his arms at the same time to prove his earnest at his comment.

"I am happy, being with you is enough for that, and all that money you spent on me was a bonus of course" spoke Rei, grinning as he said his last comment and laughing at the Hiro's own face full of mock anger.

"Are you laughing at me angel?" Hiro's own grin widening as he took in the sight of Rei moving to the other end of the table to avoid him.

"N-no" gasped Rei trying desperately not to laugh but failing badly as bouts of laughter racked his body at the look on Hiro's face. Yet before he could move Hiro had reached him and was soon tickling him mercilessly amidst Rei's cries to release him.

_Looking through the window and observing the scene to ice blue orbs narrowed. Rei may be enjoying himself now, but the time would soon come when that would change. Moving to the door and adjusting the gun on his arm, he raised his knuckles and knocked. Once, twice, thrice._

_To be continued…_


End file.
